This invention relates to electronic instruments in which an instrument stand doubles as a protective cover for a front console.
Electronic instruments such as oscilloscopes are usually characterized by a cabinet of parallelepiped configuration having a front console at which a number of input/output functions are exposed. These functions normally include a display, together with switches, dials, keys and knobs. Obviously, when the instrument is being carried, the most vulnerable part of the instruments is this front console. To this extent, the front console ideally should be covered when the instrument is being transported. This is done usually by inserting the instrument into a protective case or bag.
When the portable electronic instrument is set up, it is advantageously positioned with the front end of the cabinet spaced from a support surface so as to incline the front console to the vertical to make the input/output functions more accessible and easily viewable.
By the invention it is proposed that a stand for raising the cabinet front end doubles as an instrument console cover.
According to the invention there is provided an electronic instrument having a cabinet of generally parallelepiped configuration, the instrument having a front console having a plurality of input/output functions, a stand mounted to the cabinet, the stand movable between an operating position underlying a front end of the instrument in which position the stand supports and spaces the instrument from an underlying support surface, thereby to incline the console to a vertical plane, this stand movable to a carriage position in which the stand covers the console, the stand being lockable in said operating and carriage positions.
Preferably the stand has a generally rectangular flat base member which contacts the support surface in the operating position and which covers a generally rectangular front console in the carriage position. The base member can have a marginal flange projecting from an undersurface of the base member, the base member having a handle anchored thereto within the marginal flange, the flange projecting further from the undersurface than the handle in said operating position. The base member can have a marginal flange projecting also from its reverse surface, the second marginal flange dimensioned so as to snugly surround a forward edge of the cabinet in the carriage position.
Preferably brackets extend from opposite end edges of the rectangular base member, said brackets having passages through which extend fixture means cooperating with the cabinet. Preferably the passages are slots oriented perpendicular to the plane of the base member whereby with the fixture means released, the base member can be pulled from the carriage position preparatory to the stand being pivoted to the operating position. Each fixture means can be a screw clamp having a screw threaded portion, a relatively large diameter intermediate cylindrical portion, and a knurled plastic head, the screw threaded portion engaging in a threaded bore in the cabinet. Preferably the two brackets, at regions immediately adjacent the slots, are relatively thinner than outlying portions of the brackets except for a region of the brackets near the center of the slots. Together with the step-section screw clamps, this arrangement defines two locking positions. In one, the operating position, the screw clamp rests on one side of the relatively thick central region of the brackets to support the cabinet. In the other, the carriage position, the screw clamps locate on the reverse side of the relatively thick central region of the brackets so as to clamp the base member securely against the front console. The brackets preferably are integral with the taper inwardly from the base member.